Release Your Inhibitions
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: After a spell from Ron manages to hit Draco things get a little . . . complicated. Too bad Harry's caught in the middle of it all and Draco's not planning on giving up any time soon.


"Oi, what are you lot doing here?" Ron asked annoyance obvious in his tone as he glared at the Slytherins approaching.

"We're here to play quidditch, what does it look like Weasel? Honestly, I knew you were slow but I wasn't aware of your inability to grasp the painfully obvious" Draco drawled with a smirk, earning laughs from the rest of the Slytherin team behind him.

"Gryffindor booked the field today so sod off" Harry said warily. He wasn't in the mood for a duel having slept barely a wink the night before studying for N.E.W.T.s and hoped Draco, for once in his life, would just give in. But of course, he wouldn't be Draco Malfoy if he did.

"That's cute Potter, but unlike your sorry excuse for a team we actually have a match tomorrow."

"Well that's too bad; because you don't have the bloody field, do you?" Harry snapped; glare matching that of Malfoy's own.

"We're practicing so take your little Gryffindorks and fuck off potty" Draco sneered.

Harry remained silent, very much unlike him though it was all he could do in order to stifle the yawn that desperately wanted to escape him.

"Nothing to say Potter?" Draco laughed, his friends joining in.

"I've got something to say" Ron growled, ever short tempered as he drew his wand, pointing it steadily at Draco, six Slytherin wands drawing as well while Draco merely looked on amusement, seemingly unperturbed.

"What are you going to do, hex me? I wasn't aware Weasels could do magic, or have you forgotten second year?"

Ron flushed; face darkening to clash with his hair. Before Harry could even open his moth to tell his friend it wasn't worth it Ron had already fired off a spell, a yellow light bursting from the tip of his wand as an array of various colors shot from the Slytherin's to meet it.

Draco was thrown backwards onto the ground as Ron's spell somehow managed to miss the other's, the Slytherin's spells hitting various things behind them as the rest of the Gryffindor's had ducked on instinct, Harry having yanked Ron down with him.

"Really Ron?" Harry hissed. Usually he would have sided with his best friend, but now he only wanted to get the bloody practice over with and perhaps get a little sleep before school started. He was beginning to wonder the sense in deciding to have practice in the mornings.

"What?" Ron hissed right back, clearly perplexed as he blinked at Harry in confusion. "It's not like the bloody git didn't deserve it."

Speaking of Malfoy . . . Harry looked up just in time to see Slytherin's beaters helping Draco to his feet. The blond looked a bit rumpled but otherwise normal as he glared at Ron.

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors slowly got to their feet, Harry glancing over Draco for any signs of the spell Ron had cast.

"Really now, weasel" Draco taunted, "this is your _eighth_ year, one would think you'd have been able to cast a proper hex by now."

Ron smirked, a look that seemed entirely out of place on the redhead, and, if Harry didn't know better, seemed to throw Draco for a bit of a loop before he raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Just what were you hoping to accomplish anyways?"

Ron's smirk still hadn't left and Harry himself was a little put off by it. "It's a truth spell, with some added side effects" Ron said, confusing Harry even more as Malfoy looked on seemingly undeterred. "Should be interesting" Ron continued, "hearing what the great Malfoy heir has to hide."

Draco's face remained stoic as ever but Harry could have sworn he saw a flash of something akin to fear in silver eyes before Malfoy quipped, "Don't hold your breath, it's a miracle that you even hit me, it's unlikely you actually managed to get something right for once on top of that."

Ron opened hi s moth to speak but Harry cut him off "Fine, Malfoy, if you lot are immature enough to argue over something so petty, when you're obviously in the wrong, you can take the bloody field."

Harry sighed, ignoring the flabbergasted looks from his teammates as he muttered "C'mon, we can always practice later, get some sleep." At the mention of sleep most of the standing protests died down, the others following Harry to the locker room without complaint, leaving the Slytherin's alone on the field, dumbstruck.

-x-x-x-

Harry was doing his best not to fall asleep as professor Slughorn droned on about the origin of the Dreamless Sleep potion. For once Harry wished that they actually had to brew something.

Bored, his eyes scanned the room, looking for anything to distract himself enough to stay awake. Unconsciously, his eyes strayed to Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins who seemed to be paying Draco more attention than usual.

Nott was leaning in with a particularly sinister smile on his face, while Blaise just looked amused. Pansy had her arms crossed, glaring petulantly at the table before her and every now and then looking pleadingly back at Draco whose lips were firmly pursed as he stared resolutely ahead.

Harry blinked. Had Ron's spell actually worked? It appeared so as Nott leaned in to whisper something, Draco practically growling out an answer before scowling, crossing his arms on the table and resting his head on top.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem?" Professor Slughorn asked, pausing in his speech to look at the Slytherin, the rest of the class turning to do the same.

Draco's head snapped up, a look of horror crossing his face before he said. "Yes sir, Weasley cast a truth spell on me that somehow managed to actually work, and I'm surrounded by bloody idiots who don't know how to keep their fucking gobs shut."

Slughorn cleared his throat, "Mr. Malfoy, there is no need for that kind of language in my classroom."

Another similar odd look crossed Draco's face as he seemed to wrestle with himself for a moment before he said, "Do you really fucking think that I give a damn about bloody language when all fucking day these fucking shit eating arses have been bloody pestering me with shitty questions?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, never having heard someone fit so many cuss words in a single sentence as he stared at Malfoy in surprise.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Slughorn said, scandalized. "Is there a problem?"

Draco blinked, shooting the professor an 'are you dumb' look before saying, "Yes, actually, as I've said twice now, I'm surrounded by idiots and Potter is looking entirely too fuckable today, more so than usual actually."

The room was eerily silent for a moment before the quiet was interrupted by a shrill shrieking from the front of the classroom.

"Pansy, will you please stop shrieking like a bloody banshee" Draco snapped. "I told you I was gay years ago, _yes_, I like Potter, and no I will not ever, _ever _find you remotely sexually attractive."

Professor Slughorn cleared his throat rather awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable, "Mr. Malfoy perhaps It's best you go to Madame Pomfrey, will you require an escort?"

Silver eyes rolled as Draco raked a hand through his hair, "No I bloody well don't need a -" he paused, seeming to think before saying, "Actually, professor, I am feeling a bit faint, Potter will do fine." Before anyone had a chance to so much as object Draco stood, marching over to a startled Harry as he grabbed his tie, promptly yanking him up out of his seat and leading him out the door, shutting it with a loud bang.

Harry was speechless for a moment, something entirely unusual for him as Draco led him quickly down the hall staring straight ahead. Finally, he regained enough of his composure to realize something rather important. "Um, Malfoy, the Hospital Wing's the other way."

"Astounding observation" Malfoy drawled, "And call me Draco." He said, releasing his grip on Harry's tie only to take his hand instead.

"Alright, Draco, than where _are_ we going?" Harry asked slowly, as if afraid the Slytherin's mental health had been affected as well.

"Here" Draco said, stopping in front of a nondescript door before opening it and shoving Harry in. Grumbling at the treatment, Harry squinted into the darkness as Draco slid in behind him and shut the door, muttering a locking spell before turning to the Gryffindor.

"What are you playing at?" Harry demanded, unable to prevent the startled gasp that escaped him as he was slammed into the door, wrists gripped tightly in one of the blonde's hand and held firmly to the door above his head.

"So, here's how it's going to work Harry" Draco purred, leaning in close enough that their noses brushed, making Harry's breath hitch at the proximity. "I like you, and I want to fuck you, right here, over that desk. So, you can either stay and get the best shag of your life, or you can leave, and I'll deny this ever happened."

Harry swallowed, licking his suddenly dry lips and blushing as he unintentionally licked Draco as well. "How do you know I'm even g-"

"Oh please, did you really think I never noticed your staring?"

"Maybe I was glaring" Harry defended, the excuse weak even to his own ears.

"Perhaps" Draco conceded, "But how many people glare with a hard on? Honestly, I'm surprised I didn't jump you on the spot in those jeans, they left absolutely nothing to the imagination" he purred, licking up the tan column of Harry's throat making the Gryffindor groan quietly.

"We have class" Harry protested, hands moving on their own accord to grip the back of Draco's robes, pulling him closer.

"Correction, I got sent to the nurse, and you got sent to take care of me. I think sex would be the perfect remedy for our predicament, don't you?" He said, inserting a thigh between Harry's own, rubbing his already half hard member.

"Is that a yes?" Draco purred, not waiting for the answer as he began hastily removing the Gryffindor's robes, Harry shivering at the cold that assaulted him as he soon stood bare before the Slytherin, wondering how his day had come to this.

"Fuck Harry" Draco murmured, eyes raking greedily over Harry's body as he took in the sight before him, "it appears I was wrong, those jeans didn't do you justice" he breathed, surprisingly warm hands resting on Harry's hips as he pulled him closer and into a long, heady kiss, one hand splaying across the expanse of Harry's back as the he unconsciously wound his arms around Draco, pulling the blond closer.

"Why am I the only one naked here?" Harry protested breathlessly, very much missing the feel of Draco's lips against him as the blond offered him a pleased smirk.

Hurriedly Draco shed his clothing, tossing them carelessly to the side as he once again stepped closer to Harry, pressing the length of his body against the Gryffindor's, their erections brushing together drawing a moan from both teens.

Soon their lips found each other again as they fought for dominance, a battle Draco easily won not that Harry was particularly complaining as he was suddenly lifted, legs wrapping around the blond automatically as the Slytherin began walking them backwards to the teacher's desk.

Harry gasped as his back was suddenly met with cool wood; the blonde's comfortable weight settling atop him as he rested in between the Gryffindor's spread legs.

Harry squirmed a bit, uncomfortable with silver eyes so intensively focused on him as Draco merely stared, hands on either side of him.

Deciding that he couldn't take the scrutiny any longer Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, pulling the Slytherin down and bringing their bodies once again into blissful contact.

Draco smirked, trailing kisses from Harry's lips downward, somehow managing to find all of Harry's sensitive points electing a series of pleasured mewls and whimpers from the raven haired teen which would have embarrassed him had he not been so focused on the blonde's administrations.

"Sensitive?" Draco asked, chuckling a bit at a particularly loud moan he received as he gently took one of the brunette's nipples into his mouth.

Harry nearly screamed as Draco increased the pressure, moving over to give its twin the same treatment before soothing it over with his tongue.

The Gryffindor's chest rose and fell with his shallow breaths, Harry fighting to stay quiet though it was proving to be increasingly hard as Draco moved lower pausing just over Harry's twitching member, laughing at the huff of frustration he got at his inaction.

"Something I can help you with?" he teased, trailing kisses across Harry's inner thigh, blond locks barely brushing over his erection drawing small mewls from the younger teen.

Harry growled, only serving to widen the Slytherin's smirk as Draco said, "I'm sorry, didn't quite catch that?"

Draco however didn't wait for a response as he leaned down, licking a stripe along the underside of the Gryffindor's cock, hands firmly holding Harry's hips to the desk.

"Fuck" Harry gasped as the blond took him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head.

"We'll get there" Draco murmured, casting a quick cleansing spell that left Harry with an oddly warm feeling as the blond inserted a finger into him. "Relax" Draco murmured, biting his lip to stifle a moan as Harry clenched around him.

"Easy for you to s-" Harry began, voice trailing off in a gasp as Draco circled his tongue along his puckered entrance, delving inside briefly. "Fuck" Harry said, voice wavering unsteadily as the blond inserted the finger once more, adding a second as he began to scissor them, stretching the Gryffindor thoroughly.

"Draco!" Harry hissed, arching up off the desk as Draco struck something in him that made his vision go white.

"Ready?" he asked, smirking at the small whine he received as he withdrew his fingers.

Harry nodded, briefly wondering where the blond had gotten lube as he spread a generous amount on his cock before lining up with Harry's stretched entrance.

"Fuck" Harry hissed as the blond began to enter him, eyes scrunching closed and nails digging into the Slytherin's back in pain as he attempted to relax.

"Tell me when you're ready" Draco murmured once he was all the way in, placing a gentle kiss on the brunette's shoulder as he attempted to soothe the Gryffindor.

Harry took a few deep breaths, trying not to focus on the slight pain as he pushed back experimentally. "Move" he mumbled, the blond doing as told as he began moving inside the Gryffindor.

His thrusts sped up at Harry's breathy request, pushing back against the Slytherin for further contact, screaming as his prostrate was struck.

"Fuck Harry" Draco panted, feeling the Gryffindor's passage tighten around him as he bent down for a needy kiss, never slowing his thrusts.

Harry groaned, feeling the familiar clenching in his stomach as his orgasm swept over him like a tidal wave, spurting his release on his and the Slytherin's chests. With a final thrust Draco came as well, Harry feeling the blonde's warm seed fill him to the brim as he rode out his orgasm, collapsing onto the Gryffindor while being careful not to crush him.

"Wow" Harry breathed, the only word he felt could sum it all up as he pressed his sweaty forehead to the blonde's chest, the Slytherin draping a tired arm around his waist.

"Told you it'd be the best shag of your life" Draco smirked, leaning down for a brief but tender kiss.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked, unwittingly echoing Draco's thoughts.

"I certainly wouldn't mind doing this again" Draco murmured, aware that it wasn't quite the answer Harry was looking for but taking time to formulate his next words. "I've liked you for a while" he finally said, "Which you probably gathered from earlier, but, I'd like us to be more than a casual shag."

Harry lifted up on an elbow, turning to face the blond with furrowed brows, "So, what, like boyfriends?"

"Yes exactly like boyfriends" Draco sighed, nervousness beginning to creep in at Harry's silence.

Harry smiled somewhat shyly, offering the blond a grin "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

The two lay there for a while until Harry pointed out, quite unhelpfully in Draco's opinion, that they couldn't stay there forever lest they raise suspicions.

The two quickly cleaned and dressed, somewhat hesitantly in Harry's case causing Draco to make several smug comments, before heading out the door.

"It's like we were never here" Harry sighed in relief, nervousness about getting caught in what he now recognized as the empty charms classroom, slowly seeping out. The two jumped as a crash came from within the room, Draco hesitantly opening the door only to reveal the teachers desk lying in two pieces on the ground.

Draco couldn't help the smile that crossed his features as Harry groaned, burying his face in the blonde's neck. "Yep, never here at all."

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
